


A solas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Kei, supongo que sería mejor si yo...” trató de ofrecer su ayuda, pero el menor lo calló rápido.“Te he dicho de callarte, ¡Kota!” lo reprochó. “Has dicho que, dado que yo soy lo con tez blanca y lo que quería llevar la sombrilla, tenía que ser lo encargado de plantarla. Y estoy tratando, como puedes ver, pues déjame trabajar.”





	A solas

**A solas**

“Kei-chan, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que lo haga yo?”

Parecía que Kota se estuviera divirtiendo mirando a su novio luchar contra la sombrilla.

Había insistido que estaba absolutamente necesario llevarlo a la playa para hacerle evitar una quemadura, y cuando Yabu le había dicho que no tenía intención de plantarlo en la arena Kei había contestado que estaba perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo.

Cuando habían llegado a la playa, lo primero que Kota buscó fue que era probablemente la primera vez que Kei había visto una sombrilla en su vida.

Lo segundo fue que, por una vez, estaba de una manera relajante no ser lo en dificultad con algo.

Y, en fin, se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo mirándolo, tan que tenía que controlarse para evitar de echarse a reír.

“¿Piensas que no he cavado bastante?” Kei le preguntó, pero después hizo un gesto con la mano. “Ah, no te preocupes, no decir nada. He jurado que iba a hacerlo y lo haré.”

No era la primera vez que le preguntaba algo y después le decía de no responder.

Estaba enteramente concentrado en su trabajo, Kota podía recordar solamente pocas veces en que lo había visto así.

“Kei, supongo que sería mejor si yo...” trató de ofrecer su ayuda, pero el menor lo calló rápido.

“Te he dicho de callarte, ¡Kota!” lo reprochó. “Has dicho que, dado que yo soy lo con tez blanca y lo que quería llevar la sombrilla, tenía que ser lo encargado de plantarla. Y estoy tratando, como puedes ver, pues déjame trabajar.”

Yabu asintió, fingiéndose serio, aun sabiendo que no iba a durar mucho sin reír.

Estaba aún mirando su espectáculo personal, cuando vio un niño acercarse a Kei, curioso.

“Onii-chan.” dicho, tirándole el brazo. “Sabes, yo he tratado también antes, pero mi papá me ha dicho que se necesita demasiada fuerza para hacerlo, pues he renunciado.” le dijo, serio.

Kei lo miró por algunos segundos, tanto tiempo que Kota pensó que tenía que recordarle que no habría debido gritar contra un niño, pero después vio su novio sonreír.

“Lo sé. Yo quería tratar también, pero tu papá tiene razón. Aún no soy bastante fuerte.” respondió, dejando la sombrilla caer en la arena y girándose hacia Kota. “Tú ganas.” le dijo. “Nunca has pensado que iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? Bien, es todo tuyo ahora. Diviértete.”

Se sentó en la arena, mirando Kota tomar su lugar, y no necesitó más de un par de minutos para plantar la sombrilla en la arena.

El mayor se acercó a él, sonriendo; esperaba sinceramente que toda la situación no iba a arruinar su humor.

“¿Satisfecho?” Kei le preguntó arqueando el ceño.

Kota rio y cogió sus hombros.

“Ponerlo dentro es mi trabajo, en fin, ¿no?” bromeó, sabiendo que estaba un paso en falso y no teniendo éxito de pararse.

Al menos, la sombrilla estaba plantada.

Lo que Kota no podía entender, era porque él no tenía un sitio bajo de esa también.


End file.
